


Gimme that ebb and flow.

by andthelightbulbclicks



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Temperature Play, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthelightbulbclicks/pseuds/andthelightbulbclicks
Summary: When Abby offers Clarke and Bellamy a week-long getaway to a resort in the mountains, it's with the direct order to relax and enjoy their time together.And Clarke thinks that they will, if she could just get Bellamy out of his own head.(The hot tub seems like a good place to start.)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 201
Collections: Bellarke smut, The 100 Kinkmeme Flash Round 2019





	Gimme that ebb and flow.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mega-late to posting this here, but I suppose better late than never!

Honestly, Clarke should have anticipated this.

She should have known as soon as her mother had offered it to her and Bellamy.

But she was hearing her mother explain how Marcus now had a work commitment he couldn’t get out of. That Abby and Kane’s week-long getaway to a ritzy ski resort in the mountains would be wasted if Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t go. That Abby thought they _deserved_ the break.

“You’ve both been working so hard, honey,” Abby had said, directing her focus on Clarke. “When was the last time you guys went somewhere to just relax and enjoy yourselves?”

And well, that would be never.

They went to California last summer to visit Octavia, which honestly added more stress to Bellamy’s shoulders than just staying home would have. And on top of that, it ended up being a bit of a financial strain on two public school teachers.

So no, she and Bellamy didn’t do that kind of thing just for themselves. Which was why Abby’s offer appealed to her so much.

She could use a week to just lounge around with her boyfriend. To relax, and fuck, and pretend to know how to ski, and fuck some more. _Bellamy_ deserved it more than any other person she knew. 

And yet, his silence should have been the first tip off.

But she’d assumed he was letting her bridge the awkward gap between her and her mother just that slightest bit. That accepting this from her mom would be a small step forward in mending the relationship that was broken so many years before.

So Clarke said yes. Of course they would take it. They both had more than enough days built up to take a week off from work, even if they’d never done it before. They’d be going on an all-expense paid trip, without losing an ounce of pay. She thought Bellamy would be thrilled.

She should have known then.

Instead, it’s the tightness in his jaw as they carry their luggage into the resort that gives her the first hint.

She watches him eye their surroundings as the clerk at the front desk gets them their room keys.

His eyes skate from the massive chandelier in the center of the lobby to the endless couches and chairs surrounding a burning fireplace. His observations halt on a waiter carrying a tray with flutes of champagne to the lingering guests in the area.

The clerk is still bustling around behind the desk, so Clarke reaches out for his hand that’s not gripping one of their bags like a lifeline. “Okay?” She asks him when he drags his attention back to her, back to the reassuring squeeze of her hand in his.

His tight-lipped smile tells her more than any words could. Her own anxieties raise at his response, but he doesn’t pull away from her, which eases them, if only slightly. In fact, he doesn’t let go of her hand at all, almost like she’s the only thing keeping him grounded, centered.

She takes their keys with her free hand, nodding along absently as the clerk lists off an infinite number of activities and amenities offered by the resort. “But that’s only a fraction of them,” she says, oblivious to the rising tension of the man beside Clarke, who was squeezing her hand tighter and tighter. “The rest can be found in this pamphlet,” the clerk adds cheerily while offering said pamphlet to Clarke.

Clarke smiles at her quickly, thanking her as an afterthought while she tugs Bellamy along in the direction of their suite.

They make it there without a word, walking down hallways with more chandeliers and going up an elevator that shoots up the middle of the resort, showing off its grandeur through the glass windows.

And as soon as the door closes behind them and their bags have been thrown to the floor in the center of their _massive_ suite, Clarke turns and wraps her arms tight around Bellamy, locking her hands in place at the center of his back.

He responds in kind, covering her with his body in an even tighter embrace.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles into his chest. “I didn’t think to warn you about how, uh–”

“Excessive?” He offers, speaking for the first time since they got here. His voice is tight and makes her chest ache.

“I should have told you that my mother goes for nothing but the best,” she agrees, squeezing him impossibly tighter, starting to sway with him a bit. That, at least, gets a laugh out of him.

“Trust me Clarke, that’s the most Abby-thing that I know about Abby.”

She loosens her grip slightly at that, wanting to look up at his face. “Then what’s the matter, Bell?”

A tendon jumps in his jaw as he stares at a spot beyond the top of her head, looking on in a frustration that she’s not entirely convinced is directed at anything in particular.

Finally, he looks down at her, and the softness in his eyes tells her that he’s not upset with her. “I just forget sometimes how different the worlds we come from are.” The words look like they pain him to say. She knows they pain her, since it’s been a topic of tension between them since they met – when Bellamy hated Clarke for her privilege and Clarke hated Bellamy for his arrogance.

It was never really hate, they eventually discovered. But it still hits a raw nerve from time to time.

And she should have known that a luxury vacation that they aren’t paying a dime for, no matter how well-deserved it is, would get him thinking about how differently they grew up.

She rests her forehead on his chest, heaving a sigh. “Not different worlds,” she says, “there’s not a single world where we wouldn’t find each other.”

She feels him kiss the top of her head. “I know babe,” he assures, voice slightly less strained, “I just got into my own head a bit.”

“We can enjoy this, right?” Clarke searches his face as her hands run down his chest, soothing him as she goes. She steps away from him so that their only points of contact are their connected hands as she pulls him further into the room. “We can get drunk on fancy wine? And spend hours in the shower? And order the most expensive food from room service?” She asks with hope in her voice. “You do love lobster,” she reminds him. Clarke keeps tugging him along as a smirk forms on his lips, his eyes already turning playful at her words. 

“And we can fuck on every surface of this place?” His eyes darken at her words. “God,” she sighs, moans really, as she tilts her head back, still pulling him forward, “I’ve been dreaming of you fucking me in the private hot tub on the patio over here…”

That’s all it takes for Bellamy to yank her back towards him, slamming their lips together in a kiss that _devours_ her. It’s dirty right from the start, telling Clarke all she needs to know about where they’re heading, and her body responds in kind with a low pulse starting low in her stomach.

Bellamy’s the one to pull away, leaving her breathless and wanting as she all of a sudden becomes the one being pulled across the room toward the glass doors that open to the patio. “Well when you put it like that,” Bellamy drawls, voice already dropping an octave, making her core pulse again, “I think that hot tub should be our first stop, don’t you?”

Clarke can only hum her agreement as they reach the hot tub, the water steaming against the cold chill of the mountain air.

Bellamy wraps his arms around her from behind, tucking his face into her neck and mouthing his way up to her ear. She’d say it’s the frigid air causing the goosebumps on her skin, but it’d be a bold-faced lie.

“Is this what you want, Clarke?” He murmurs into her ear. “You wanna get fucked out here in the open and scandalize all these rich folk?”

“More than anything,” she says on a gasp, just as he bites down on the skin of her neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

They’re always so careful not to leave visible marks where someone at work could see, but they’re on vacation, and if Bellamy wants to leave his mark on her, she’s certainly not going to stop him.

“Then let’s get you naked, yeah?”

His hands start to travel down underneath her sweater as his lips continue the path down the column of her throat, hands sliding back up almost instantly as her sweater goes with them. She feels her nipples tighten instantly against the cold.

His hands waste no time doing the same to her leggings as they drop to the wooden floor and she kicks them off with her boots and socks.

Before she knows it, she’s standing out in the open air, in nothing but her bra and panties, and anticipation is buzzing under her skin like a live wire.

Realistically, she knows that the resort is designed for complete outdoor privacy to all guests, but her body still responds in kind, her core dripping with the thought of someone going out onto their own patio and seeing Bellamy ravage her.

His roaming hands don’t stop, rough on her skin as he cups her breasts. “God Clarke,” he says on a huff, “I never get tired of these, babe.” He covers each one with a hand, squeezing hard before moving to pinch her nipples in kind. They’re already peaked from the cold, and the pain sends another bolt of heat to her core as her head tilts back on a moan. Her panties are drenched just from his touch as she looks up at the man responsible. “You’re so gorgeous,” he tells her when he meets her eyes, hands never pausing in their attention on her breasts. “How are you this fucking gorgeous?” He asks with a twist of his hands, twinging pain in her nipples a direct line to her clit as she whimpers.

She twists in his arms suddenly, wanting him just as bare as she is.

“Take this off,” she demands of his henley as she tilts up to lick into his mouth, drawing out a moan from him. He started this dirty, and she’s not going to let him forget it.

He takes his jeans and boots off too, so that his boxers, straining against his hardening length, are all that are left.

They eye each other for a moment, Clarke thinking the same of him. How is he so gorgeous? His tan skin is a stark contrast against the snowy scene surrounding them, and she wants nothing more than to lick every inch of it.

She certainly plans to worship every part of him during their week here. 

Clarke reaches behind herself to unhook her bra, tossing it into the heap of clothes on the ground, her soaked panties gliding down her legs a moment later, leaving her arousal sticking to her thighs.

She basks in the hunger in Bellamy’s eyes as he watches her, his eyes more black than golden brown.

She turns with a sway of her hips, knowing how much her curves turn him on. She may or may not toss her hips from side to side a little more than usual as she climbs the steps that lead to the hot water.

Glancing over her shoulder, she finds Bellamy right where she left him, eyes glued to her body, making her thrum. 

“Well?” She takes her first step into the steaming tub, aware of the challenge in her voice as the heat wraps around her ankle.

She turns around to enter the water, only to find herself being carried in a moment later as Bellamy wraps her up in his arms and drags them both in with a splash.

“Bellamy!” Clarke squeals on a laugh that’s echoed by him behind her, more from the shock of heat than startled surprise.

The water ebbs around them as he pushes them deeper into the water.

His chuckle makes her smile, but the hardness she feels against her ass has her smirking as she turns around. He smirks at her in turn, thinking himself smooth at his quick drop of his boxers and surprise assault.

But it’s her winning in the end as she reaches out for his length, gripping him firmly in the warm water and making him grunt. 

“You obviously weren’t too worried about burning my favorite body part of yours in the hot water,” she teases with a twist of her hand, savoring how she can feel it harden beneath her touch.

“We could just sue the resort for damaged goods if that happens,” he quips as he pecks her on the lips. Her head knocks back on a laugh even as she tugs at him again, earning another groan. 

They sway in the water, her having control even as he crowds her against the edge of the hot tub. He mouths at her neck again, heading south this time as he sucks bites onto the tops of her breasts, making her breath hitch. She works on continuing the glide of her hand on his cock, even as he sucks a nipple into his mouth so hard her clit pulses with need.

“Bell,” Clarke gasps on a breath, her hand leaving his girth to grip his shoulders with both hands as he moves on to her other breast. “I need–”

His hands move to spread her legs wide, allowing him space as his hands bracket her hips.

“What do you need, Clarke?” His voice goes impossibly lower as the words are mumbled into her chest, love bites painted everywhere his lips touch.

Meanwhile, his hands flow under the heated water, brushing the insides of her thighs and moving towards her center, but never touching it. He knows exactly what she needs, but he’s going to make her say it. 

“_Hands_,” Clarke moans as Bellamy tilts her body up with his knee, more of her chest leaving the warmth of the water and being exposed to the chilly air. She doesn’t know what it says about her that she can feel more arousal drench her core from the chill. “I need your hands.”

She feels, more than sees, his smirk on her breast.

He lifts his head, smiling at her as he wraps his arms around her to tug her back lower into the water’s heat so that it reaches the base of her neck, him bowing over her as his lips brush against hers.

She’s almost floating in the water as he wraps one arm around her back, holding her steady, just as the other traces up her leg, this time not stopping with a tease.

Clarke has to be careful not to knock her head back underwater as Bellamy’s hand reaches between her legs, sinking two fingers in without an ounce of resistance and swallowing the scream that erupts from her throat.

“You’re _drenched_ for me Clarke,” Bellamy drawls, pounding his fingers in at an unforgiving pace. He set the tone when he first kissed her, but she hadn’t expected how the edge would ignite a fire inside her.

He does nothing to build her up to the third finger he adds as her soaked core offers a slick glide that has nothing to do with the water they’re in.

He’s never started off with two, never added a third so quick, and it has Clarke gasping for breath on every pump of his hand.

“Come on Clarke,” he demands against her lips as she feels the waves in the tub match the rough movements of his arm, the water splashing the sides of her head. “Let me feel you, babe.”

She feels herself climbing higher as he arches his fingers inside her, her moans impossible for him to cover completely.

And then that arm holding her steady lifts her up, her weight nothing in the water, as her entire front, chest, and breasts, and stomach, and all, is suddenly exposed to the cold, mountainous air. The exposure is sensory overload, rocketing her over the edge as her entire body erupts in goosebumps and her core clenches for Bellamy, the sounds coming out of her unrecognizable.

Bellamy soothes her with his mouth against her cheek, even as he holds her up in the cold for a moment more. Just as the pulses around his fingers start to subside, he pulls her back into the warmth of the water, tucking her into his lap and wrapping her up so that she’s completely submerged again.

The warm water burns for a moment as her body adjusts, but Bellamy continues murmuring words she can’t register as her heart pounds in her ears.

He rocks her in his arms as she comes back down, his words finally registering. 

“So good, baby,” he hums. “You did so good.”

She pulls her head away from where he’s tucked it, lifting her hand out of the water to thread into his drenched curls, whether from sweat or the water is as good a guess as any. She tilts his head down so she can glide her lips against his in a calming kiss. He responds in kind, meeting the cool slide of her lips.

“That was _incredible_,” she tells him when she finally has enough breath to speak, her body still twitching in aftershocks in his arms.

“_You’re_ incredible,” he responds with adoration in his eyes.

She snorts softly, drifting in the water so that she can move to wrap her legs around his waist. They float in the middle of the hot tub, Clarke finally taking note again of the hardness gently bumping into her stomach as Bellamy holds her.

“Your turn,” she whispers into his ear, starting her own trail of kisses and bites down his neck as she reaches between them to grip his cock in her hand again. He grunts in what she takes as agreement, guiding him toward her entrance as Bellamy grips her ass in his hands.

She bites on the tendon in his neck just as she slides him into her, his growl in response making her clench on the few inches inside of her.

Bellamy does the rest as he squeezes her ass towards him and slides the rest of the way in. They both gasp in pleasure, Clarke pausing her assault on his neck to take a breath as she adjusts to his familiar girth. They stay like that for another moment, allowing Clarke time to adjust before she tries to roll her hips into his.

It’s harder than she expects, the buoyancy of the water giving her no leverage to grind the way she wants to. Bellamy doesn’t seem to mind, guiding her motions as he continues to push and pull her body in a way that makes electric shots zing up her back. She wraps her arms around his neck, meeting his lips in a sloppy kiss that has her whimpering into his mouth between his grunts and groans.

It’s so hot, letting him move her body every which way that makes him feel good as he continues to pump his hips into her, but she wants to be in charge of making him feel good, just like he did for her.

She breaks the kiss to drag her lips to his ear, his thrusts never breaking stride. “I want to fuck you hard, Bell,” she all but sings into his ear, earning a particularly hard thrust that has her gasping for air. When she’s able to breathe steadily again, she goes on. “Head to the edge baby, sit on the bench and let me take care of you.”

He does as she asks without a second thought, staying inside her as he gently guides them backwards towards the edge where he’s able to settle into a sitting position as best he can in the water.

Clarke repositions her legs, maneuvering them out from around him so that they’re settled on either side of his hips, her knees settling onto the tile bench.

The familiar stretch of him inside her demands she moves just as much as his hungry eyes, but she waits until the arms that were wrapped around his neck settle on his shoulders, her hands holding firm to the top stone edge of the hot tub. 

She lifts herself up, breasts exposed to the cold again, causing them to stiffen. The ache has her center throbbing.

_This_. This is the leverage she wants to fuck the man she loves.

Her eyes settle on Bellamy, his glinting in understanding of what she wants, and they don’t leave his as she starts a hard grind, driving Bellamy into her hard.

The force causes her to clench down tight on him, pulling a guttural moan from Bellamy that she wants to hear again.

So she does the same movement, his hands finding purchase on her hips, but not guiding her motions as she drives down on him over and over and over again.

The hot water sloshes around them, matching her motions as it splashes over the edges of the tub, but all Clarke is focusing on is the intensity in Bellamy’s stare and the spot he’s hitting inside her that’s making her thighs tremble.

Bellamy tilts his head up, leaning for a kiss, but not having the breath to do more than brush his lips against hers as his own breath hitches with a deep thrust that has him hitting so deep inside Clarke she’s starting to see stars. 

“Fuck Clarke,” he growls, fingers digging into her sides. She hopes he leaves his mark there too. “I’m close, babe,” he grinds out, satisfaction hitting her at his struggle for words.

She halts her firm thrusts, altering to a slick swivel of her hips that has him brushing her clit on every pass. Her back arches in pleasure as Bellamy’s head tilts back in ecstasy, his entire body shaking with the release he spills inside her.

A satisfied shiver runs up Clarke’s spine as she feels his heat spread within her, matching the heat of the water around them and vaulting her into her own orgasm. She crashes her mouth into Bellamy’s as she moans her own release, clenching down on him rhythmically and extending his own pleasure.

The water settles around them as their harsh movements slow and they breathe into each other’s wet skin, Clarke settling completely back into the comfort of the water and her boyfriend’s arms.

She rises against Bellamy’s chest with each sharp pant that comes from him.

Clarke knows he’s coming back to himself when his hands start to stroke up and down her back, his lips settling to rest at the crown of her head.

“I think we can enjoy this,” he murmurs into her hair, the words surprising but nowhere near unwelcome.

She leans back to look at him, knowing her smile stretches across her face in unmistakable joy. “Yeah?”

Bellamy responds with his own smile, fond and loving, but most importantly – relaxed. It’s everything she adores about him. 

“Yeah, I think,” he says, pausing as he moves to pull them through the water again. He moves his mouth to the center of her throat, baring his teeth with a soft bite, “I think we can enjoy this _a lot._”

And with a clench of herself around him, he knows Clarke can’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first "E" fic.
> 
> It was certainly interesting for me to write, since I tend to keep things in the PG realm. Hope you liked it!!


End file.
